New Grove Street El Secreto Tras el Imperio
by MaikGS
Summary: Previo a la creación del imperio de Grove Street, Maik fue un pobre un hombre que antes de la llegada de su ángel, era un fracasado sin personalidad, uno más del montón, por ello se dirige a diferentes grupos con mentes superiores para tomar influencia y levantar su imperio. He aquí la adaptación escrita a la historia tras su gran imperio.
1. 1, TeamGlamour

Bajo las luces naranjas producidas por los focos de los faroles, en un lugar, de proporciones semejantes a los de un país, llamado "_**Amino"**_, un hombre flaco, de cabello oscuro corto, con un flequillo que impedía explotar su belleza al cien por ciento, caminaba por allí, éste hombre era solitario, carente de personalidad y algo idiota, pues ninguna educación fue otorgada a él. Así, frente a su camino una figura femenina se interpuso.

"Oye, tú. ¿Quisieras formar parte de nuestro club, '_**TeamGlamour**_'? Estamos cortos de integrantes, ¡y nos encantaria que te unieras!" Exclamó la mujer, que portaba un mechón de pelo negro sobre su rostro, que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, de ropa portaba un esmoquin rojo. La mujer parecia ser un poco vieja, de cuarenta años.

Luego de una pausa, el chico respondió a ella con una entonación entusiasmada pero calmada a la vez:

"Claro, ¿por qué no?"

Y así, la mujer compartió su número para luego llamarlo y dar a saber el momento donde todos los integrantes se conocerían. El hombre, o mejor dicho, _**Maik, **_se recostó sobre su cama a reflexionar sobre el futuro de su estadía en ese lugar, proto se durmió esperando la llamada.

Bajo las calles de este pueblo, "Undertale", sucumben una gran cantidad de "clubes", que son mayormente conocidos como "Teams", por eso en su mayoria comienzan con "Team" antes del nombre que da a conocer la tematica del mismo. Entre los tantos que hay, está TeamUwa, Ahuhuhu, El Asilo, TeamGreetings, etc. Pero ahora el protagonista de esta historia, se encuentra en uno bastante corto de popularidad y movimiento.

Pasando los días, la misma mujer llamó a Maik, pasado información de que, hoy mismo, cada miembro se conocería en una ubicacion exacta y que, en ésta, vivirian todos juntos. Parecia que eso era normal en los Teams, si no, ¿quién invitaria a vivir al mismo lugar a tantos desconocidos? Ya Maik estando en el punto de encuentro, visualizo que no habia mucha gente dentro del lugar, pero no le tomó la menor importancia. Luego La mujer dio un a anuncio:

"Buenas tardes, antes que nada, quería agradacerles por integrarse a nosotros, ya que fuimos tan sólo dos por muchos meses...Y bueno, yo soy _**Reporter**_, el dueño creador de este Team es _**Alphos**_, quien está a mi lado. La función de este Team es disfrutar del lugar, espero lo disfruten."

Distraido con sus pensamientos, Maik despertó una necesidad de poder, una codicia que estaba atormentandolo, le urgió tener que ser quien posea el trono ahí, por lo que pensó inventarse un nombre, siendo el caso de que luego fracase su plan. Así, el primer objetivo de este hombre acababa de aparecer, sin embargo. ¿Qué se podía decir de los otros miembros? A un lado de Maik, habia un chico con un sueter rosa, un peinado normal, sin mucho que decir, se veía un rostro lleno de angustia, seguramente estaba nervioso. Como algo destacable, era de orientación por el mismo sexo. Al lado del homosexual, _**Poettaton**_, habia otro hombre, que portaba una especia de uniforme oscuro rojizo con hombreras y un peinado de puntas, con un flequillo pequeño que apenas conseguia llegar a sus ojos, conocido como _**Death, **_su rostro, ironicamente, demostraba cariño y felicidad. Luego, no parecia ver gente interesante para Maik, sólo más del montón.

Pasadas dos horas de organización, Maik se dirigió por Poettaton, para no comenzar con algún cliché, simplemente preguntó qué pensaba de los demas miembros. Poettaton dijo que no sabía qué pensar, Maik por ello sintió que no debía estar en algo así, algo más grande debería ser para él, pero no se sentía como debería serlo, ¿era simple vanidad o, algo más?

Death se acercó a ellos y se unió a la conversación, diciendo que Reporter estaba muy buena, ambos hombres se asquearon por su idea. Pronto todos ya parecían estar conociendose, pero el Team no tenia ningún objetivo ni algo para hacer. Reporter parecía frustrada por ello, así que optó por ir a hablar con los miembros. Maik se demostró serio y sereno ante ella. Poettaton tierno y estúpido. Death intentó seducirla. Maik sin agregar nada a la conversación, analizaba el comportamiento de Reporter, ya que era notorio que ella hacia todo por el Team y que, si él la quebraba, iba a ser el dueño de este pobre y desdichado grupo de pobres idiotas sin razón de ser, así que Maik dejando cortante su presencia, se esfumó hacia su habitación, en ella él se inclinó y empezó a pensar observando el suelo cómo tomar el poder.

Mientras tanto, Death ya vio la personalidad de Reporter, era seria para los momentos adecuados, dedicada y responsable. Death quiso aportar ideas al Team, como concursos, integración con ideas para proximos objetivos, etcétera. Reporter sintió alivio al tenerlo, parecia siempre ser la única interesada, luego fue a informarle a Alphos sobre las ideas, el hombre, semejante a un muñeco de trapo, se mantenia viendo la ventana, pensando cómo él podría haber tenido la idea de que su Team podria ser relevante como algún otro, intentar imprecionar a la maxima autoridad, _**El Staff**_.

Luego Maik, manteniendose seguro de estar solo, se puso frente a la puerta de Alphos para oír sus conversaciones. Alphos no parecía tener interes sobre el Team, siempre replicando que fue mala idea y que, eso, le causó una caída total de cómo lo verían sus conocidos.

Maik, por su parte, pasando dos de sus dedos sobre su lengua, comenzó a reír levemente frete a la desgracia y lo que eso significaba, pues eso le facilitaria el arrebatar el poder. Death lo miró con desprecio, parecia tambien estar interesado en ser dueño del lugar y, de Reporter. Manteniendo distancia supo desde allí, que ambos tendrian que enfrentarse en algun momento.

** Capitulo #1; _#TeamGlamour_**


	2. 2, Seducción Vanidosa

Maik, sintiendo una presencia desagradable, dejó cortante su felicidad y procedió a regresar a su habitación, la cual era compartida con Poettaton. Por el otro lado, Death, fue y tocó amablemente la puerta de la habitación de Reporter y cuando la mujer eufórica salió, Death sacó, de su manga, una pequeña flor morena, con un tallo de minúsculas espinas las cuales, tras su manga, se podía ver que tenía cortes mínimos. Reporter preocupada pero serena, preguntó por qué la flor y por qué la dejó en su brazo aún teniendo las espinas causandole cicatrices. Death, tomando un rostro conformado por unos ojos que podían ver a Reporter de una manera inenarrable, su boca de una manera sumamente seductora y, con la inclinación de su cuerpo y cabeza causó en Reporter una atracción instantánea, casi pareciera un hechizo de cuentos de hadas, así que ambos conversaron dentro del cuarto y mantenieron una relación que parecería poder llegar a algo más, mas Reporter al escuchar y notar la preocupación de Death por el Team, y por ella, pensó en otorgarle el cargo de co-lider, el rumor se esparció como una migaja de pan en una ola de viento sumamente grande. Poco después de haber llegado a oído de todos y, a Maik causarle una preocupación puesto que dedujo que por ello y el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que su relación entre en suma confianza como para llegar a esto, supo indudablemente que quien lo observaba aquella noche era Death, por lo que él también necesitaba el poder. Pero Maik no podría decir las verdaderas intenciones de Death y que todos le creyeran, él ya tenía en la cabeza su triunfo, por lo que se amigó con todos los integrantes antes de llegar al poder, para así poder mantenerse allí, luego Maik inconscientemente decayó en la muchedumbre, como escusa dijo que tuvo náuseas para no hacer notar su preocupación por el cargo que se le dio a Death.

Reporter parecía sentirse más atraido por Death, y eso sólo aumentaba el ego de Death y nervios de Maik, así que fue a reclamar lo que debería ser su trono.

"Memetton, ¿a dónde te diriges tan severamente?" exclamó Poettaton la noche en la que Maik se dirigió a por Death

"No te interesa, esfinter partido". Esas ultimas palabras de Maik, hicieron que Poettaton se entere de su enojo y que, dados los problemas desde que Death se volvió co-lider, dedujo que iba a por Death. Pronto Poetta salió en busca de los demás miembros, para difamar a Maik en escena.

Death, que estaba con Reporter, a punto de besarla, la puerta se vio derribada por aquel hombre, con su peinado rehecho, siendo más largo y estando peinado hacia atrás, un rostro que expresaba seguridad, seriedad e imponencia, causó un leve temor en Death que pronto fue calmado ya que la propietaria del grupo estaba a su lado y, por ende, Maik no haría nada que lo degrade a ojos de la líder.

Maik, con una voz grave mientras se dirigía a la ubicación de ambos líderes, dijo:

"Ahora, es donde he de tomar lo que debe ser mío y que pronto crecerá hasta su límite. Death, Reporter, dúo carente de dignidad, yo los despojare y reclamare mi autentico lugar"

Las palabras tan claras y precisas, hicieron que Alphos salga de sus pobres lamentos y vea que alguien lucha por su creación, con razones deshonestas, pero pelea. Así que Alphos sintió interés y presenció la batalla que se aproximaba.

Maik, manipulando su puño izquierdo el cual estaba a un lado de su cadera con su codo flexionado hacia atrás, lo impulsó hacia el mentón de Death. El golpe fue tal que de su boca brotaron dientes los cuales caerían sobre el rostro atemorizado de Reporter, aún así ella intentó golpearlo pero sólo elevó su ira, aunque, para su sorpresa, los demas integrantes se encontraban en la puerta derribada, lo cual quitó toda oportunidad de gobernar a Maik, nadie lo seguiría después lo que hizo, por lo tanto se quedó mirando hacia la muchedumbre perplejo, sin ningun movimiento. Poco después de que los demás miembros vuelvan a su lugar, Maik eufórico fue a su cuarto donde Poettaton estaba durmiendo sobre su cama, fue entonces donde Maik sacó a Poetta de entre las sábanas y le sujeto fuertemente con su mano de mejilla a mejilla, tapando su boca. Mientras que con su mano contraria le quitó la ropa bajo el torso, y forzosamente introdujo su miembro a su recto anal, provocando que, dadas las diferencias de proporciones, su orificio anal sangre, aún así mientras Poettaton tenia un rostro triste, asustado e irónicamente lleno de placer, Maik poseía un rostro inexpresivo, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver sus lamentos, lo mucho que ansiaba el liderazgo. Pero una miembro a parte, que iba a hablar con Maik de lo ocurrido, llamada _**Ladyton**_ una mujer cariñosa, comprensiva y digna de ser madre, se alarmó ante la escena de Memetton, siendo que eran muy cercanos y nunca había sabido de ese lado perverso que tenía, analizando la escena pudo ver sangre brotando del trasero de Poetta, su rostro sollozo con su boca tapada, la hizo pensar el abuso que él le estaba otorgando a Poettaton, fue entonces donde Maik sentenció su unión al Team por completo.

**Capitulo #2; _Seducción Vanidosa_**


	3. 3, Death By Glamour

Hace no mucho no tiempo, había una familia de un nivel económico bajo, conformado por los padres y su hijo. Los padres, con sus humildes trabajos hacían lo posible para que su hijo pueda ingresar a un buen instituto, el chico siempre les recordaba sus padres lo agradecido que estaba, por eso, el día que ingresó a la escuela que pagaron sus padres a duras penas, pudo conocer a un chico adinerado, ambos chicos se volvieron muy amigos, pero no fue la riqueza del otro lo que impulsó al niño, Death, a socializar con él, si no el aura amable y cariñoso que transmitía. Pronto, los padres fueron despedidos de sus trabajos por problemas de los mismos, por lo que Death cayó en una gran tristeza y le contó a su amigo, Poettaton, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poettaton, de padres arrogantes y avariciosos, trató de pedirles que ayuden a su amigo, ambos se negaron, agregando que abandone a una escoria vagabunda como lo es su amigo, por ello, Poettaton se enojó con ambos y, le arrebató de la cartera de su madre el dinero suficiente para que Death pueda estar dos años más en la escuela. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus padres notaron lo que hizo su propio hijo, y ellos, enfurecidos, lo sacaron del hogar sin dejarle ningún objeto o ropa además de la que ya tenía puesta. Poettaton fue a casa de su amigo y le aseguró que si podía estar con ellos intentaría ayudar en sus problemas. La familia lo recibió antes de que pueda terminar su diálogo, ya lo sentían de la familia.

Pronto en su adolescencia, Death tuvo la idea de crear un Team que pueda volverse popular y así él ser respetado y puedan ayudar a su familia, así que lo hizo, el nombre con el que lo bautizó fue "TeamDarlings" pero sólo recibió burlas y ningún miembro más que su querido amigo; Poettaton. Eso lo dejó triste y sin esperanzas, más aún luego de que sus padres tuvieron multiples heridas por un sujeto narcotraficaba drogas cerca suyo y que, por presenciar sus productos, tuvo que acabar con los testigos. Death comprendió que siendo pobre no podría escalar a la sima, comprendió que tenía que sostenerse de otro para conseguir su objetivo, sea con una manipulación o cualquier otra cosa.

Y fueron dos semanas hasta que, una mujer les ofreció el ingreso a su grupo "TeamGlamour".

"¿Qué dices? ¡¿Memetton ha violado a Poettaton?!" Dijo Death al oír la noticia de Ladyton

"Sí...Por muy irreal que parezca eso hizo..." Respondió ella

De pronto, el rostro de Death cambió de confiado y atractivo a puro enojo e impulsos agresivos. Fue rapidamente a donde Maik y Poetta, detrás suyo lo seguian Reporter y Ladyton, y al abrir la puerta, encontraron a Poettaton sobre la cama, con multiples desgarros anales y un rostro que sólo expresaba una segura muerte. Sus desgarros estaban infectados por su materia fecal.

Death demostró ira, angustia, tristeza, sed de venganza y agresividad. En cuanto a Maik, él ya no estaba. Desapareció como por arte de magia, fuera del edificio, sabía que no podría permanecer en ese lugar luego de sus acciones. Tenia que buscar otra manera de gobernar, pero sabía que necesitaría aprender de algún otro ser que posea mayores conocimientos.

Mientras tanto, en la escena de Poettaton, Alphos se alzó sobre el lugar y estaba alegre de las escenas que provocaron su creación, sintió que finalmente sirvió de algo. Death al ver su felicidad ante su miseria, lo comenzó a golpear centenares de veces, aún estando muerto. El rostro del hombre seguía sonriente y cubierto de sangre, recibiendo nuevas golpizas. Ya desahogado Death, tomó el liderazgo total del Team, renovandolo como "#TeamDarlings" y, portando una capa con hombreras negras cual ls noche, dio un anuncio frente a los miembros de su actual grupo.

"Mis amigos y seguidores, les anuncio que ahora dentro de nuestro nombre, será cambiado "Glamour" por "Darlings" y, les hago un pedido el cual tiene como finalidad tener ante nosotros a quien conocemos como Memetton. Esté dónde esté, les imploro que aunque deban quemar todo Amino, lo encuentren, pero traerlo con vida, quiero que sufra por lo que resta de su vida. Eso sí, no vayan con autoridades semejantes a la policía, ya que sólo lo encarcelaran y luego saldrá, así que traiganlo por su traición y violación a Poettaton."

Maik, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, siendo iluminado sólo por lámpara en la puerta del hogar donde él estaba en frente acostado, con sus cabellos cubriendole su rostro, de pronto una figura de cabello rubio hasta las caderas apareció, yendo hacia él, era como si un ángel vendría del cielo a salvarlo de la ira proveniente de la persona que más apreciaba a la persona a quien violó hasta la muerte, una ira que él desconocia, lo estaba acechando...

**Captiulo #3;_ Death By Glamour_**


	4. 4, TeamUwá

Sobre la agonia que presentaba Maik, una figura que aparentaba multiples operaciones, pareciendo un perro humanoide y, una bincha con orejas más una cola atada a su cintura, se acercaba al sufriente hombre. Tras él se encontraba un hombre flaco, casi anorexico, de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, su nombre era _**Illu**_, acompañado del furry cuyo nombre era _**Uitni**_.

Illu le dijo que vaya a interactuar con el hombre, para luego rescatarlo y darle un hogar en su lugar de procedencia. Uitni fue con Maik y lo saludo, seguido de decirle que poesía potencial y podría conseguir mucho gracias a éste, y por lo tanto lo invitaban al _**TeamUwá**_, lugar que pronto se volvería un mundo desconocido para Maik.

Illu continuaba visualizando a Maik, interrogandolo con peeguntas casuales la razón de por qué él estaba recostado sin hogar, cuando su ropa no referenciaba a un vagabundo, por lo que analizando su nivel de redacción, su sorpresa fue que el arduo hombre representaba un claro potencial que podría desarrollarse al máximo y así conseguir a un hombre de inmensa grandeza, mientras Uitni sólo platicaba para socializar.

Desde el punto de vista de Maik, le parecía muy casual algo semejante de tal bondad, rescatarlo y llevarlo. Pero en Amino, Uwá es sumamente popular y ya había oído sobre él y sus respectivos miembros, y por la apariencia de sus salvadores lo eran, parecía sentirse aliviado ante hombres tan inteligentes y cultos, inclusive se sentía inferior pese su arrogancia, así que la idea que le llegó fue influenciarse de los miembros de su grupo y así poder levantar su imperio.

Uitni desconocía las inteciones de Illu, aún así creía que la razón era noble y no perversa, ya conocía a su amigo desde sus origenes, donde carecía de lo que es ahora.

Illu, seguro de su elección, había visto algo en los ojos de Maik que lo atrajo, y también lo hizo ver el gran futuro que podría rendir alguien de su semejanza.

"Mira, Maik, lo que puedes visualizar, si no eres ciego, al frente tuyo, es lo que será tu nuevo hogar. Donde te criaremos para que adquieras lo necesario para ser en verdad tú y no un producto de la influencia en la mayoría." Exclamó Illu mientras presenciaban un edificio de color blanco, de aspecto cómodo y deleitable para la vista, pronto Maik comenzó a tener dudas de por qué eran tan amigables y lo adentraban a su secta, pero igual accedió ya que lo iban a integrar y educar.

Pronto al ingresar, Maik oía jadeos sollozos desde el eco en habitaciones lejanas, para luego poder llegar a donde demás miembros estaban.

Uitni se acercó al oído de Maik y le susurró:

"Bueno, ahora tene cuidado de no arruinarlo porque si no, serás objeto de burla por estúpido y el choto te va a educar"

Maik quedó anonanado ante sus palabras, la tensión social lo hacía empaparse de sudor y más al ver a las figuras intimidantes frente a él, pero Illu tomó el frente y exclamó ante sus amigos y compañeros

"Bueno gente, este es Maik. Es medio tonti y por eso hay que ayudarlo. Veo un gran potencial en él."

Entre la muchedumbre, sólo algunos eran relevantes para la trama, los cuales eran:

_**Diego**_ un caballo morado de cabello corto y lentes, un enfermo con sus productos sexuales con los cuales se complacía.

El caballo aparentaba ser un pony con un cuerno sobre su frente, siendo un unicornio. Podía hablar.

_**Emmex**_, un tucumano morocho de pelo corto castaño, flaco y con una mirada de sucio cochino, lo discriminan diciendo que tiene retraso madurativo, no se sabe si es cierto o no.

El tucumano tenía prendas gastadas y mugrientas, con multiples agujeros, con olor a paja.

Después aparentemente no hay más que sean relevantes...creo.

**Capitulo ****#4;_ TeamUwá_**


	5. 5, Illu el salvador y Veridis el imposto

Un hombre rubio de cabello largo hasta sus caderas, sin flequillo, flaco hasta los huesos y con pensamientos perversos, se dedicaba a internarse en teams para luego provocar caos disimuladamente y hacer que éste se cierre y se destruya. Pero dentro de algunos, había gente con la que llegaba a encariñarse, llegando a querer relacionarse aún más con ellos, es allí, sintiéndose solo, donde tiene la idea de agrupar los milagros que pudo hallar y ubicarlos en un solo lugar. Y nace el TeamUwá, un mundo apto para gente con decencia. Dentro de ese lugar estaban seres superiores en intelecto con los cuales Illu llegaba a empatizar y tenían las mismas costumbres: como destruir teams. Hasta que en un momento, uno de a quienes él permitió tomarse atribuciones quiso llegar a manejar el team, su nombre era Veridis.

Él tenía un casco oscuro que impedía visualizar su rostro, semejante a un motoquero, la visera era totalmente negruzca con un leve, pero notable color amarillento. Portaba un traje ajustado que se extendía de su cuello a sus pies. Era del mismo color. En sus manos tenía unos guantes blancos con brillantinas, en sus pies unas botas también de color blanco con un pequeño diamante azul sobre sus suelas. Sentía una gran envidia por Illu, por su creación, su inteligencia, su decencia y carisma.

Cuanto más pasaban los días, más Veridis se adueñaba de Uwá, haciendo que los integrantes tengan la falsa idea de que él era el verdadero líder y creador.

Los días pasaban, Illu no se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo dada su ausencia por ir junto a Diego y Uitni a intentar destruir teams importantes, sin tener éxito. A su regreso, Illu escuchó los comentarios de la gente, pero ante Veridis él se mostró ignorante de lo que sucedía.

Se dirigió a su espacioso cuarto y comenzó a arrojar sus muebles y objetos en todas las direcciones. Dados los ataques de ira provocados por Veridis, le dio un gran sofoco, además le generaba un incremento de hormonas al pobre chico. Por suerte para el traicionado y lamentado hombre, nadie escuchaba sus desahogos en la privacidad de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Veridis introdujo a un hombre llamado Emmex, provenía de Tucumán. Illu con sus impulsos agresivos dio una mala impresión y Emmex, con su mal carácter, ya lo odió. Ninguno se cayó bien.

Veridis ya había arrebatado el título de líder, su próximo objetivo era el del creador.

En el otro extremo del lugar donde los miembros de Uwá se encontraban, el rubio y el caballo comenzaron a platicar.

–Escúchame Diego, Veridis me está hartando las bolas y se está quedando con mi creación, ¿qué hago, lo mato? –Dijo Illu con el seño fruncido más una voz ronca de cincuenta años, mientras miraba a su amigo caballo.

–Sí, mátalo. Y después inventa algo para que no crean que fuiste tú, o simplemente desahógate dando la verdad con su cadáver frente a los miembros de tu team –Exclamó Diego mientras movía su cola y metía sus pezuñas en el suelo.

Illu recurrió al mercado negro para buscar una droga que pueda acabar con la vida de Veridis. Entonces, encontró una droga que, ya sea por tacto con la piel o por inhalación, se incorporaba dentro del cuerpo humano asesinándolo. Su nombre era Furanil Fentanilo, como sabía la información necesaria para administrarla compró más de 25 kg para la inminente muerte de Veridis. Salió de comprarlo y le contó a Diego, él tuvo una erección al oír sus actos e ideas.

**Capitulo #5; _Illu El Salvador y Veridis El Impostor_**


	6. 6, Yo, Illu

Illu, dirigiendose al cuarto de Veridis, bajó su mirada sobre el picaporte de mármol color café oscuro, pasando su mirada por el hueco donde estaba colocada la llave segundos antes de que él la retire, revisó que Veridis no esté dentro. Al confirmar su preocupación, hizo señas a Diego para que vigile la posible llegada de Veridis y su sequito. Estaba conformado por;

_**Amai**_; Una chica de procedencia asiática con rasgos japoneses, vestimenta escolar japonesa con una remera sin mangas blanca, una pollera hondulada con un tenue color rosado en las puntas, unas zapatillas escolares marron oscuro, casi confundibles con los calcetines oscuros.

_**Napata**_, que tenia un gorro oscuro con una raya blanca en medio y un traje tan blanco como su piel palida cual vampiro, podría parecer emo de color blanco y edgy (persona depresiva la cual se cree cool con su estilo gótico)

Y atrás Emmex, que ya fue presentado anteriormente.

Illu confirmó la existencia de aire acondicionado en su cuarto, con lo cual utilizaria la droga que adquirió y la pondría dentro de la maquina, así al salir aire saldría con ella la droga y al hacer tacto con su piel él moriría.

Diego pudo visualizar a Veridis y advirtió a Illu. Illu midió los extremos de la puerta y anotó las medidas en su móvil: 180 cm 50 cm. Veridis se metió a su cuarto y quitó su casco dejandolo delicadamente sobre la repisa que está a un lado de su cama. Dio media vuelta y cerró sus ojos para descansar luego de tantas mentiras y persuasiones, así se mantuvo en la misma posicion hasta quedar dormido.

Illu le relataba a Diego su plan exacto y el por qué de las medias

\-- Diego, mi plan es impecable. Tú eliminarás a sus compañeros mientras yo coloco un bloqueo, que en este caso será cinta, en las aberturas que deje la puerta, dejando dentro el aire contaminado. Posteriormente, ya que le arrebate el dispositivo para manejar el aire acondicionado y que antes de medir la puerta dejé apoyado sobre el borde donde sale el aire la droga, sólo restaría encenderlo desde fuera. -- Dijo Illu emocionado -- Y por fin ese impostor morirá, y yo diré la verdad y que yo lo fui el asesino.

Diego escuchando atentamente no respondió nada, pero su cara ya respondía la emoción y satisfacción que tenía al oir su plan, pensó cómo acabar con los "guardias" siendo un caballo.

Napata oyó sus malisias ya que él tenía el cargo de espiar al verdadero creador y estar un paso delante suyo. Al oír eso fue donde Veridis y abrió su puerta. Parecía estar dormido. Napata lo movió con su hombro para desperarlo y contarle, pero encontró la verdad sobre Veridis, él no sólo envidiaba a Illu, quería ser como él. Y en su rostro vio que se había sometido a múltiples operaciones, se veía como un maniquí de Illu deformado, con pequeños mechones de pelo rubio maltratados y una gran fealdad. Napata retrocedió atemorizado. Veridis despertó.

\-- ¿Viste mi rostro, verdad? -- dijo con su voz real sin ser alterada por el casco, era una voz comparable a un monstruo ficticio.

\-- ¿Tal es la fealdad que te hace retroceder? -- se acercó a su hombre poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciando cerca de su nariz con su pulgar derecho.

Napata no podía hablar, estaba en shock, su mirada, parecía que vio a lo más horrible y despidadado del mundo.

Veridis con un rastro calmado y una mirada serena, apoyó sus pulgares sobre los ojos de Napata y los apretó fuertemente. La víctima comenzó a sangrar de sus ojos, pero aún así ni siquiera podía moverse, tampoco hablar, hasta que al caer su antiguo guerrero vio que el golpe en el suelo de madera hizo caer un polvo extraño del aire acondicionado. Se acercó a ver, y no parecía ser azúcar, sal o polvo de mugre. acercó más su mirada y pudo ver que se trataba de algo peligroso, lo inhalo pero no tuvo ningún efecto ya que había sido sometido a tantas operaciones que no podia inhalar a voluntad, si no que una maquina desde su cabeza entre su poco cabello rubio lo hacia por él. Pero olió el cruel destino que deparaba a quien lo adquiera. Así que, con su casco ya puesto, llamó a su guardiana; Amai.

Le pidió que toque el polvo y ella, al hacer contacto, sintió un dolor inenarrable. Era como si fueran clavos pasando por sus venas, una bala atravesando su zona más sensible, algo imposible de comparar. Pronto murió. Veridis tuvo en su mente la clara idea de quién pudo haber sido, todo iba dirigido a Illu, también notó la casual desaparición del dispositivo para manejar el aire. Una idea penetró su cerebro.

Tocó la noche, estaba más oscura que las anteriores. La luna se veía tan clara como las luces de un vehiculo en la oscura carretera, las estrellas marcaban la Osa Mayor, donde las tragedias sucedían, la cual estaba sobre el edificio perteneciente a Uwá, la luz de la noche alumbraba el cuarto de Veridis.

Diego no veía ningún guardia más que Emmex, y le empezó a hablar alejandolo un poco de la puerta, entonces Illu entró en acción. Pero cuando iba a opacar las aberturas de la puerta, ésta se abrió. Veridis estaba parado con su moto, tenia una mirada que traspasaba del retrovisor verde del casco. Illu se sorprendió así que metió su mano en su bolsillo en un acto desesperado para encender el aire acondicionado, pero Veridis lo detuvo.

\-- ¿Podrías encender el aire de una vez? Hace calor... -- Exclamó acercando sus manos al rostro de Illu para repetir la táctica que hizo con Napata. Pero Illu desvió ambas manos golpeandolas para lados opuestos a su cara y luego con un rodillazo golpeó el casco de Veridis, casi caía fuera de su rostro pero Veridis se golpeó contra la puerta con el objetivo de mantenerlo en su cabeza. Prosiguió con un golpe con su mano izquierda al estomago de Illu, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente dando un codazo a su retrovisor dejando un quiebre, haciendolo caer al suelo para luego intentar patearlo nuevamente en el estómago, sólo que esta vez resultó. Illu cayó hacia atrás. El ruido advirtió al edificio de la situación y todos acudieron hacia el combate, Veridis desesperado quiso golpear con sus dedos apuntando hacia delante la garganta de Illu y evitar su respiración, pero Illu, más rápido que él, lo hizo retroceder con un golpe a su pierna derecha usando su rodilla. Emmex ignoró las palabras de Diego en su conversación y fue a ver a su "jefe".

Todos preguntaban qué sucedía y vieron que los amigos de su "líder", Veridis, estaban tirados en el piso de su cuarto. Por lo que uno entre la muchedumbre gritó "Que vuelva Illu al mando, un asesino sin honor que mata a sus amigos no puede representarnos", los comentarios siguieron y Veridis sentía un enojo que se calmó con una acción.

Veridis tomó su casco y se lo quitó, una sonrisa confundida con locura salía de su rostro, todos pudieron ver su rostro semejante al de Illu pero con claras deformidades y de estar operado.

\-- Adelante, ¡Digan quién soy! El creador y líder de este grupo. ¡Yo soy Illu! -- el diálogo fue continuado por una carcajada deformada

\-- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿No querían que _yo_ vuelva?

Veridis comenzó a retroceder a su cuarto con su casco en mano y rasgandose con sus uñas asquerosas su deforme rostro, comenzando a sangrar llegó a apoyarse sobre las puertas de la ventana que daba a la nada.

Nadie podía modular, la sorpresa de la locura de Veridis los paralizó. Emmex se dirigió ante Veridis. Veridis le hizo señas para que lo ayude.

\-- Yo te seguía porque creía que en verdad eras el creador y él el impostor. Pero ya veo que eres patético.

Emmex terminó de hablar y empujó a Veridis por la ventana, Veridis cayó exclamando sus ultimas palabras.

¡Adelante, digan mi nombre!

¡¡¡Yo soy Illu, líder de Uwá!!!

Cayó contra el suelo, un auto "amortiguó" su caída, las calles fueron pintadas de rojo con pedazos de organos y cuerpos. Entre las restantes manos del cadáver, se sostenía un casco que ocultaba una persona obsesionada por otra.

**Capitulo #6; _Yo, Illu._**


	7. 7, El JoJoChat Aparece

Illu y Maik se encontraban sentados sobre una cama, viendose entre sí con sus rostros serios pero sin serlo en realidas. Maik tenia su mano apoyada sobre la pierna de su amigo y él su mano sobre su mejilla, pasando su otra pierna por encima de la de Maik, y su otro brazo con el codo apoyado en las sabanas sobre el colchón de la cama y sus dedos separados y flexionados sosteniendo su cabeza.

Luego de una breve charla informal Maik comenzó a contar sus pensamientos personales a Illu

\-- Mi amigo y salvador, te revelaré cuál es mi objeto principal en esta vida -- Dijo desviando la mirada, observando el cielo a traves de la ventana.

Yo debo dominar este mundo, que yace en la desesperación y miseria, con todos queriendo ser amigos de los más poderosos. Yo quiero construir una sociedad donde nadie sea uno por influencia o moda. Tengo que reclamar mi puesto como dominante en esta tierra. Por lo que veo, su actual líder es un incompetente y-

**_Adryell_** \-- Interrumpió Illu mirando fijamente a Maik -- Adryell es a quien buscas para hacerte de su puesto.

¿Quién? -- Preguntó Maik avergonzado por su falta de conocimiento. Dejó seguir a Illu

Adryell es el, o la, dominante de este nuevo mundo. Luego de que el mundo sucumba ante múltiples ataques a los gobernadores de sus países, todo quedó debastado. Así nació el **_Equipo Amino_**, conformado por quienes según ellos son los más calificados. Pero poco se sabe de ellos. Así en este lugar, donde el mundo más se nutre de sus ganancias, es donde designaron a Adryell como líder de este lugar, permitiendole gobernar como lo quiera con quienes quiera. Se dice que cada tanto realiza una convocacion de nuevos integrantes para **_El Staff_** y ayudarle a manejar el gobierno de este lugar. Con la carencia de privilegios que tenemos no será posible llegar rápido al centro donde se realiza dicho examen de ingreso. Habrá que ir ahora para tener información y llegar rápido al lugar del examen.

Y por lo que pude conocer de ti luego de estas dos semanas, estoy seguro que querrás ir, más con esa ambición.

Maik asintió con la cabeza, parándose sobre la puerta tomando el picaporte de madera y jalandolo hacia atrás, torciendo la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Illu. Posteriormente fue a prepararse.

Illu preparó lo necesario. Comida, agua, diversas ropas. Maik tan sólo llevó dos remeras. Una de **_Dio_**, y otra de **_Twisted Sister_**, seguido de un jean negro, un moño morado para atar su cabello y una pequeña cartera para llevar su mp3 y auriculares.

Ambos hombres emprendieron viaje, dejando al mando a Uitni para evitar determinado error que pasó antes.

Caminaron bajo el sol, pues era verano. Ninguna señal de vida se podía percibir, continuaron caminando por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar y se adentraron en él para descansar. Ya habían pasado unas siete horas desde que comenzaron a caminar bajo el sol, los hombres tomaron un trago de agua y se establecieron por la noche en una residencia. El pueblo se llamaba **_JoJoChat_**, quien los atendió tenía un nombre, pero ya fue olvidado por los viajeros, pero en la misma residencia habia un hombre flaco, alto, pelirrojo con un flequillo alborotado que, en vez de estar sobre su rostro, saltaba como si fuese una rama y luego bajaba. Un peinado excéntrico. Su nombre era **_Kaky_**, su ropa verde oscuro en forma de uniforme escolar se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Él había sido criado por su amigo de la infancia que poseía un razonamiento muy grande por lo que pudo darle una crianza aceptable a su amigo. De nombre **_Drando_**, era rubio con puntas levemente anaranjadas, ojos café, chaqueta amarilla, remera negruzca con leves tonos azulados, un pantalón ondulado como los de hip-hop de los 80s y unos tacones amarillentos oscuros.

Estaban juntos, jugando a las palmadas como si fuesen dos niños, Illu prestó su atención y les fue a hablar

Hola haha -- Dijo, quedando como discapacitado mental.

Kaky no respondió, tenía vergüenza por nunca haberse encargado de nada entre él y Drando. Éste último respondió

Hola, residente actual. -- Su voz no se oía amigable como sus palabras, al igual su gesto y cara que ponía al hablar.

Bueno, viendo que están aquí tan solos pensé en hablarles. ¿Por qué están en un lugarejo asi?

Pues, aqui nacimos y aqui nos quedamos. No tiene mucho misterio. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

La verdad que yo ando buscando nuevos integrantes para mi grupo, Uwá, muchos perdieron su vida contra la guerra al Staff, además es mejor que lo poco que hay aqui. -- Dijo Illu mostrando interés por los dos hombres.

Y bueno, después de la devastación solo hay esto en los pueblos pequeños e irrelevantes para los que están en la cima de la pirámide.

Maik se acercó a otro de los cuartos, viendo a un hombre narigon y pelo corto, parecía estar cocinando. Maik lo tomó del hombro y lo interrogó.

Hola, ¿tenes un gran nivel intelectual? -- Dijo con la mayor simpleza.

No, ese es **_Red_**, pero los dos somos uno.

Ya veo, ¿y tu nombre? ¿dónde puedo encontrar a ese Rojo?

Yo soy **_Valmark_**, y no lo traduzcas, en español queda mal, es "Red" y supongo que tanto interés se debe a un ataque contra Adryell, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo dado que el otro afeminado andaba hablando de eso.

Maik separó a Valmark de sus deberes hogareños y acercó su nariz hasta que rozó con la suya. -- Yo tendré mi propio imperio y así estas tierras tendran a su merecido líder, y tú estarás en mi ejército, tú y Red. Te lo aseguro. -- Terminado su diálogo, Maik se alejó en busca de Red.

Y allí estaba, sentado de piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su mentón, tenía un cuello que tapaba su cara hasta la nariz, un cabello parecido, por no decir igual, a un coreano. Sus ojos verdosos y achinados atravesaron a Maik cuando pasó frente a él y lo detuvo dialogando.

¿Tú andas en contra del Staff? Tene cuidado, no deberías decirlo en voz alta. Adryell tiene sus oídos por todas partes.

Maik se acercó hasta estar frente suyo, flexionó un poco su rodilla derecha y el pie izquierdo lo colocó hasta estar al tacto de Red. Puso su mano sobre su propia cadera y subió la cabeza con la mirada baja hacia Red. -- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? -- Preguntó rapida e interesadamente.

Porque yo... -- Se levantó lentamente poniendo una mano sobre el cuello que tapaba casi toda su cara y la otra mano la dejó inmóvil. Al levantarse con sus piernas ya levantando todo su torso, quitó su cuello revelando su rostro coreano y sostuvo el cinturón que sobresalía de su jean. Así exclamó:

Lo sé porque yo estuve dentro del palacio de Adryell y pude saber por qué mantiene tan estable su reinado. Y esa razón se debe que todo ser aquí carece de educación y propios pensamientos a tal grado que la siguen a pesar de su incompetencia. Y así es como ella sabe de qué manera vencer a todo aquel que se le interponga.

Y viendo tu gran determinación, ¡he decidido ayudar a tu mini grupo!

Pero por si algo ocurre, agregame al Whatsapp.

**Capitulo 7; _El JoJoChat Aparece._**


	8. 8, El Camino de los Cruzados Comienza

Se encontraba sobre el trono ubicado en la ciudadela imperial del Staff la gobernadora Adryell, de suma belleza con sus cabellos sedosos pelirrojos con una parte de su cabello estando sobre su rostro pero sin tapar su rostro. La zona trasera estaba atada con un rodete. Sus ojos tenian pestañas grandes, unos ojos amarillentos y maquillados de un rojizo color medianamente oscuro, su rostro sonriente con su mano derecha sosteniendo su cara, de piernas cruzadas portando su armadura con el signo "UPD" sin ningun significado aparente.

La gobernante levantó su mano izquierda señalando a **_Delleck_**, su fiel servidor e informante, llamandole para que dé su reporte.

¿Algun otro que crea ser merecedor del trono, mi amigo? -- Preguntó serena Adryell, mirandolo friamente.

Aparentemente sí, reina -- Dijo preocupado por la reacción de Adryell -- Nuestro informante del JoJoChat, **_Omega_**, avisó de un avistamiento de dos hombres que tienen planeado llegar hasta el examen del nuevo integrante al Staff, planean subir de nivel hasta ganar su confianza. Omega pudo oirlo dado que se encontraron con otros que también están en su contra y relataron su plan.

Ya veo, ¿se sabe sus identidades?

Casi, uno ya intentó el acabarle con integrantes de su grupo, Uwá, pero no tuvo exito alguno. Y el otro no se le conoce, pero está en esta travesia junto al lider de Uwá, lo cual es sospechoso. -- Respondió inmediatamente.

Adryell se levantó de su trono sosteniendo una copa vacia y se dirigió a la gran ventana reluciente detras suyo, teniendo una amplia vicion de sus subditos.

¿Por qué será que todo aquel que tiene inteligencia quiere sacarme el puesto? ¿No manejo bien el liderazgo que me fue consedido? -- Continuó cuestionandose -- Pero _no_ lo creo, si no, ¿por qué sería yo la que tiene el poder? La razón es simple, ¡es pura ambición suya!

Envia a nuestras hembras más atractivas para que seduzcan a los hombres y sepan sus debilidades y que luego vengan y nos lo cuenten para tener ventaja en ellos.

Lo haré, su majestad. -- Se retiró Delleck a dar la orden e informar a Omega.

Entonces, Maik, tenes que saber que Adryell tiene de los suyos dispersos en todos lados, inclusive aquí. **_Riper_**, una mujer de baja estatura y que viste arropos de mucama japonesa, es la que está aquí para informar a Omega, el dirigente de este pueblo, el cual se encarga de hacerselo saber a la guardia de Adryell. La vez que yo estuve, fue mediante una amistad que tenia dentro del Staff, su nombre es **_Luramind_**, sigue en el Staff. Traicioné mi amistad con ella por hacerle un bien a la comunidad eliminando a Adryell, pero resultó ser más que una mujer con la corona...Ni siquiera pude ver qué fue lo que me hizo perder, Valmark que estaba conmigo tampoco pudo ver, la guardia de Adryell lo acabó a él despues. Pero **_Falco_**, que traicionó a Adryell tras darse cuenta de su mal liderazgo, nos rescató poniendose en riesgo, todo con tal de hacer lo correcto. Él está en otro pueblo, sigue en la ciudadela de Adryell, pero viviendo como si no existiera para no morir.

Valmark y yo vinimos hasta aquí para dar noticias falsas a Adryell, pero la vez que lo intentamos, Riper y Omega nos quitaron del camino junto a los demas ciudadanos y nos dejaron presos en este edificio.

Increible -- Dijo Maik tras oir su historia -- Pero creeme que esa Riper va a estar con nosotros.

Los cuatro hombres salieron del edificio, Maik salió primero, incertando sus dedos en las sienes de los que custodiaban a los traidores.

Salieron en busca de Riper, separandose.

De pronto, Valmark llegando a la zona este del pueblo, la vió, estaba dando un informe a Omega. Valmark esperó a que Riper abandone a Omega, mientras mandaba un mensaje a sus compañeros.

Illu llegó y detuvo a Riper, halagando su apariencia. Luego vino Red, poniendose tras Omega. Y por ultimo Maik que se puso a un lado de Riper y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Omega rapidamente reconoció a Valmark y se puso a escribir un mensaje a los ciudadanos para que acudan al combate, pero Red de una bofetada hizo caer el celular de Omega.

Valmark continuó el ataque pateandole el rostro dando en su nariz y un rodillazo en su estomago. Red extendió sus manos y con las palmas, golpeó el rostro de Omega repetidas veces deformandole la cara.

Maik puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Riper y le reclamó un cambio de idea.

Tú, que aparentas una...gran personalidad y pensamientos no deberia apoyar a tal escoria y estar debajo, en un lugar olvidable, sigueme a mí, Maik, y estas tierras tendran a su merecido gobernante. -- Exclamó para tener un nuevo aliado.

Riper, sin cuestionarselo mucho ya que no conocia mucho a Adryell y solo la apoyaba por orden de Omega, pasó sus brazos detras del cuello de Maik, él colocó su mano sobre la cadera de Red, pasandolo tras su espalda y expandiendo sus piernas. Illu se apoyó sobre Riper con su mano en su cadera y Valmark se acostó sobre los brazos de sus demas amigos, con sus brazos yendo hasta su entrepierna.

Muy bien, ¡hemos de llegar a la cima! -- Les dijo Riper emocionada a sus nuevos compañeros. -- Espero no ser un personaje irrelevante.

No muy lejos de allí, dos mujeres hicieron su aparición. De grandes pechos y caderas, con un rostro y peinados sublimes, fijaron su vista hacia el grupo de Maik. Con sus rostros juntos, una pegada de la otra, sus senos uno sobre el otro con sus manos agarradas.

Muy bien, Berry, a cumplir nuestra labor manipulando a estos hombres con nuestros dotes fisicos. -- Dijo la mujer a la derecha, la cual tenia ropa naranja y rojiza, con ojos color cafe y un largo cabello anaranjado.

Sí, Proyecto. Todo sea por contentar a Adryell -- Respondió la chica de cabello azulado, con ropa celeste casi llegando a blanco, bellos ojos azules y sus botas color marrón oscuras.

**Capitulo #8; **

**_El Camino de los Cruzados Comienza_**


	9. 9, Tal Vez Urofilia

Dos mujeres se acercaban con un andar pervertido, estaban sudadas pues bajo el sol en pleno desierto es inevitable. Aquellos fluidos colaboraron en el plan de aquellas suripantas, haciendo que sus finos trajes se vuelvan casi transparentes dejando ver sus pechos.

Se acercaron hasta estar al apar junto al grupo protagonico, tocaban repetidas veces a todos exceptuando a Riper. Maik ignoraba su presencia e incistia en continuar el viaje, pero Red y Valmark estaban hipnotizados por las mujeres. Una de ellas, Proyecto, se acercó a Maik pasando su mano sobre los brazos del hombre.

Ven, juega con nosotras al igual que ellos dos -- Dijo aumentando y bajando el volumen de sus palabras para atraer a Maik -- Deberias divertirte un poco, ¿no?

Una mujer tan patetica y carente de propiedad no merece mi afecto -- Exclamó Maik elevando el tono y lanzando una mirada intimidante a la pequeña mujer.

De atras apareció Berry, pasando su mano sobre la entrepierna de aquel gran hombre, apoyó sus labios sobre la oreja de Maik y susurró tiernamente.

Debes dejar que este gran deseo tuyo te evite divertirte~

Maik, perdiendo la voluntad de su ambición, fue hechizado por la mujer azulada. Convirtiendolo en un hombre que solo busque complacerse sexualmente.

Illu se alejó y tomó asiento en una silla de madera tallada a mano con un respaldo a medio caer. Se cruzó de rodillas y apoyó las manos sobre éstas, mirando hacia abajo. Riper se acercó preocupada y sorprendida por sus acciones.

¡¿Por qué no vas y ayudas a tu amigo o atacas a esas dos mujeres en vez de quedarte con el trasero sentado mirando tus afeminadas manos?! -- Le reclamó exaltada moviendolo a partir de el agarre que hizo en su hombro.

Si él anhela manejar Amino como lo hace Adryell, debe superar a dos mujeres que hacen trucos baratos. -- Contestó tranquilo y en su misma posición -- Porque tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta de cómo manipulan al hombre dada tu poca experiencia. Pero mira, tú no fuiste presa de su encanto porque eres del mismo sexo y su truco está diseñado para el hombre, y este consiste en una operación que hicieron en sus cuerdas vocales para que sus voces sean tan dulces y encantadoras como las de una sirena, esos hibridos de la mitologia, solo que ellas sí tienen buen aspecto.

Entonces un hombre normal es victima de su plan. Pertenecen al ejercito regular de Adryell, catalogados como "**_PC_**" ubicados en el cuarto rango.

Riper interrumpió.

¿Y entonces cómo son los demas? -- Preguntó interesada ignorando los hechos actuales.

En el quinto están los **_Noobs_**, basicamente peones u obreros de su reino. Luego los PC, Guardias de los Noobs y quienes informan y emprenden los ataques. Posteriormente los **_Guardianes_**, son quienes protegen el palacio UPD, recidencia del Staff y por ultimo los Curadores y Lideres que son la guardia real del palacio.

Cool -- Contestó Riper -- Espero que ellos acaben con ellas...

Proyecto y Berry dirigian a los tres hombres a un cuarto, para terminar de hipnotizarlos.

Valmark preguntó cuando vio el cuarto con una cama.

¿Esto no sería un poco gay? No les quiero ver los penes.

Sí, ademas mira si Maik tiene alguna enfermedad -- agregó Red.

Berry se agachó frente a Maik.

¿Tú pareces poder ser un GRAN emperador, no?~

Maik tomó a la mujer de sus cabellos y la elevó en el aire, en el momento preguntó.

¿No dije yo que una mujer tan carente de propiedad y dignidad no merecía mi cuerpo? -- Dijo para luego arrojarla a manos de Red y Valmark.

Proyecto pasó sus brazos entre la cadera de Maik y dejó su cabeza sobre él.

Tranquilo, que tu ambición no te evite divertirte~ -- Dijo Proyecto ya cansada de la terquedad de Maik.

Valmark ya había comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales con Berry, pareciendo ser por voluntad más que manipulación mental. Red miraba raramente el miembro de su cercano amigo, preguntandose por qué tiene mayor tamaño que el suyo.

¿Cuando yo o mis amigos mencionamos alguna ambición? -- Preguntó Maik apoyando sus manos detras de la cabellera de Proyecto. -- Tengo cierta intuición de que son del grado "PC" del ejercito de mi querida amiga Adry. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Proyecto quedó paralizada e intentó huir, pero Maik ya la tenía sujeta, y aprovechando le dio a la ramera lo que tanto anhelaba.

Haré una excepción por ti, bella mujer anaranjada. -- Agregó burlandose de Proyecto --

Un liquido comenzó a pasar por la lengua de Proyecto hasta llegar a su esofago, salia con gran impulso y precisión. Proyecto no lo reconocia por olor, sabor ni consistensia.

Parecia ser...Pero no era posible, ¡cuan enfermizo se debe ser!

Así es, Proyecto, vas a ser ahogada por mi orina. -- Mencionó Maik quitando las dudas de su remitente -- Tanto que buscabas la satisfaccion del hombre, no fui al baño desde ayer y eso que bebí una Fanta.

Red se asqueó a tal grado que vomitó fuera de la ventana, cayendo su descomposición a un lado de Riper e Illu.

Proyecto intentaba quitar las manos de Maik, pero nada podia hacer alguien que siempre se fijo en tener un cuerpo modelo a alguien grande y fornido.

Maik terminó por dejarla inconsciente por orinar en su boca durante media hora.

Valmark sintió atracción por Berry y viceversa. Berry se quedó alli en una zona mejor cuidada en espera de su futuro amor.

Riper se alegró por la victoria de ellos, para Illu no fue sorpresa, era obvio el resultado.

Maik se alejó del grupo con Proyecto en sus brazos, la mujer estaba despertando...¡Qué milagro!

Maik la dejó en el suelo de una zona de bajo nivel economico. Hombres mal peinados, sin dientes, sucios y relamiendose acechaban a la pobre mujer. Ella despertó y suplicó misericordia a Maik, pero éste se negó volteandose para verla.

¡Por favor, te diré todo sobre las guardias de Adryell, su organización y demás! pero por favor...¡Salvame de ser de la pobreza! -- Gritó Proyecto hacia Maik, elevando su mano contra él mirandolo a la distancia.

No hay nada que necesite de un ser tan patetico como tú. No permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga ante mi merecido lugar.

A partir de ese momento, se oia un grito cerca de los barrios bajos a todas horas. Convirtiendose en un punto turistico muy grande para pueblos vecinos que oian los rumores

**Capitulo #9; _Tal Vez Urofilia_**


	10. 10, El Tiempo se Acabó

Delleck, ¿algun informe acerca de estos rebeldes? -- Preguntó sin mucha preocupación Adryell sentada sobre su trono

No, deben de haberse atrazado por sus trucos con ese grupo. -- Contestó Delleck inclinado ante su majestad

No lo creo, Delleck. -- Dijo rapidamente Adryell -- Nunca nadie se atrasa al darme la información. Estoy segura de que fracasaron. Acabaron con Omega, Berry y Proyecto, y como si fuera poco, cada momento son más.

Tal vez deba enviar algo más que solo dos prostitutas, un rango mayor. -- Exclamó Delleck esperando que lo nombren a él.

Tienes razon, ¡informa a **_Axel_**! -- Respondió ansiosa -- Él podrá usar sus trucos para acabar con ellos. Dile que lleve un grupo de plebeyos para su apoyo.

Como usted diga... -- Se retiró Delleck yendo hacia el edificio de Axel.

Llegó hacia su ubicación, un edificio gigangezco se encontraba ante él, era color marfil, sin rasgaduras. Una entrada de dos puertas hechas de madera de abeto estaban frente a él, golpeó con sus nudillos la de la derecha y una entidad de cabello blanco que tapaba sus orejas chocando con sus hombros, una mueca egocentrica y detestable, ojos verdes y un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta gris y pintura color rojo sobre su rostro abrió la puerta dandole la bienvenida a Delleck.

Dejame adivinar -- Presumió Axel con tomando del antebrazo a Delleck haciendolo entrar -- ¿Adry requiere algo de mí?

Suspiró un segundo y respondió -- En primer lugar no es "Adry" y segundo, sí, necesita que vayas a acabar con otros que quieren gobernar, y dice que lleves a tu sequito.

Muy bien -- Dijo Axel sentandose sobre un sofa blanco desplegable -- En un rato iré.

Perfecto, entonces me voy. -- Respondió abriendo la puerta para irse.

Ingresando a su vehiculo irritado por el caracter de Axel, yendo a informar a Adryell, se alegró de pronto tras recordar que no le avisó de quién se encontraba en ese grupo. Luego llegó a informar a Adryell, pero una sorpresa se hizo presente. Adryell por primera vez se encontraba nerviosa por los acontecimientos, pero si ya hubo gente que quiso revelarse, y algunos se encontraban en ese grupo, ¿qué habia de diferente?

Ya en la carretera, el grupo de Maik estaba en un vehiculo yendo hacia la metropolis de Adryell. Valmark que estaba sentado adelante y Maik manejando, la radio se vio interrumpida por Red que puso un cd en el estereo, cambiando la musica noventosa por el repugnante trap, Maik pisó el freno haciendo golpear a Valmark contra el vidrio. Oprimió el boton para quitar el cd del estereo y lo arrojó por la ventana.

No vuelvas a poner esa cosa en mi presencia -- Exclamó Maik -- Me estuvo por dar cáncer auditivo.

Posterior a su escena, puso un cd de Twisted Sister mientras el silencio de la conversación se encontraba presente.

No fue asi hasta que un camion bloqueaba el paso en la entrada a la ciudad de Adryell.

Un hombre estaba parado frente a éste. Maik aceleró para chocarlo por molestar pero en un destello el hombre desapareció y reapareció arriba del auto.

Qué carajo acaba de pasar -- Preguntó alarmado Valmark -- ¿Cómo fue que apareció arriba si lo chocaste?

Bajemos -- Ordenó Illu -- Veamos de cerca esa "teletransportación"

Los cinco bajaron y se colocaron en guardia rodeando el auto, pero no habia nadie. De pronto una mano se apoyó sobre el hombro de Red y él dio un codazo hacia atras, golpeando a Valmark que le queria informar de que no hay nadie sobre el auto.

Uh, perdona Valmy -- Dijo Red dandole la mano para levantarlo -- Es que hay mucha tensión.

La persona se hizo presente delante de ellos, y gritó orgulloso:

Yo soy Axel, uno de los lideres del Staff, vengo a acabar con su ambi-...

-Ante su interrupción, señaló tembloroso a Riper-

R-Riper...Qué sorpresa...

Maik volteó hacia Riper y vio un rostro lleno de furia, y luego le preguntó que de dónde se conocen, ésta contestó:

Yo antes, cuando era inocente y admiraba al Staff, tuve grandes planes para ayudarles, pero cuando fui a enseñarlos Axel estaba alli, y entonces al día siguiente cuando fui a ver qué pensaban, nadie me podia decir qué pensaban ni gracias, todo porque este imbécil me robó las ideas y se las dio a Adryell, teniendo el credito. Poco despues se volvió lider y aqui está.

Ya veo, entonces esta es tu pelea, nosotros esperaremos en el auto. -- Haciendo señas para que todos vuelvan, solo Axel y Riper estaban alli.

Axel se dirigió rapidamente contra Riper preparando su puño para un ataque, pero cuando estuvo en un radio de 20 metros su rival metió su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó un cuchillo, el cual arrojó contra Axel, pero un destello apareció cegando a Riper antes de que pueda lanzar su arma y un golpe fue acertado contra ella. Riper cayó al suelo por el impacto del puñetazo, pero aun tenia su cuchillo preparado para lanzarlo. Nuevamente el destello apareció y Axel como si fuera por arte de magia estaba con su zapato sobre el rostro de Riper, esta ultima pudo finalmente atravesarlo con su cuchillo sobre su tobillo derecho y se levantó retrocediendo.

¿Cómo es que hace para teletransportarte? -- Pensó agitada -- Es imposible...

Axel sacó el cuchillo que tenia en su tobillo y gritó apuntando con el arma a Riper -- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! ¡Te matare, te matare a ti y a ese grupo de maricones!

Intentalo, estoy segura que no podras -- Contestó burlona Riper -- No permitire que te interpongas en nuestro camino.

El destello apareció llegando Axel a patearla con su pierna derecha sin ningun rasguño, pero Riper aguantó el ataque y lo golpeó en su cara haciendolo retroceder.

Axel volvió a aparecer donde ocurrió la apuñalada teniendo nuevamente su lastimadura.

Jamas podras superarme siendo tan ordinaria -- Exclamó Axel -- Porque yo puedo detener el tiempo y asi movilizarme por todo el lugar, a diferencia tuya que mo haces nada.

Riper miró seria y sin reaccionar a Axel.

Rompiendo el silencio lo enfrentó otra vez:

Adelante, deten el tiempo.

El destello apareció, pero Riper girando 90 grados con su codo en posición golpeó a Axel que estaba por atacarla por la espalda.

¿Q-qué? -- Se preguntó Axel -- ¿Cómo hizo?

Parece que el reloj se reparó, y el mio puede funcionar correctamente. -- Le explicó **Riper a Axel -- Tu forma de detener el tiempo es arrojar una granada aturdidora que no provoca ningun sonido y, asumo yo, tienes guerreros disfrazados de ti para que aparezcan mientras te ocultas **y aparente ser una teletransportación.

Axel continuó sorprendido -- Pero cómo lo-

Mis ojos pueden ver lo que pasará -- Interrumpió Riper mientras se dirigia a él --

Cuando nací, mi visión superaba la de cualquiera. Presición, visión, agudez, agilidad visual, todo lo referente a la vista perfecta. Inclusive puedo ver 4 segundos en el tiempo, pero no puedo estar allí, y así pude ver cerrando los ojos ante tu destello a la persona que venia a mí. Hay otros 5, pero ellos ya son historia. Van a morir a manos de mis amigos, y tú...

¡P-perdoname, solo obedecia a Adryell! -- Mencionó desesperado --

Ella lo tomó de la remera levantandolo en el aire, tomando su cuchillo de sus manos -- Tú tendras tu merecido, escoria -- Puso el filo del cuchillo bajo la entrepierna de la victima y fue cortando desde alli hasta llegar al estomago, dejandolo inmovil y adolorido.

Riper regresó con su grupo y los cinco subieron al camion que bloqueaba el paso y de alli siguieron su camino, dejando a un deshonrado hombre empalado a un lado del camino junto a otros cinco.

Y entonces, llegaron a la zona donde Maik tuvo una alegria interna, donde una erección se presentó, la emoción se convirtió en excitación y ansiedad.

Llegamos, estamos en nuestro objetivo -- Dijo Illu -- El aclamado palacio de Adryell.

**Capitulo #10;_ El Tiempo se Acabó_**


	11. 11, Death by Glamour, otra vez

Nuestros protagonistas ya se encuentran dentro de su objetivo, luego de una gran pero breve aventura. Tras aprender, reclutar, luchar y dominar, por fin llegaron. Cada uno tuvo su propio pensamiento.

Red pensó "esta vez no fracasaré, Maik te hará suplicar misericordia"

Valmark pensó "voy a abusar del poder y asi tener a todas comiendo de mi mano"

Riper pensó "ah shit, here we go again"

Illu pensó "un nuevo imperio se nos hace presentes"

Maik pensó "una nueva era se avecina, llena de justicia y solida misericordia"

Muy bien -- Rompió Maik el silencio -- ¡A hacer el examen del Staff e ingresar en él!

Illu lo detuvo sosteniendolo del hombro izquierdo cuando comenzó a caminar.

Detenete, Maik -- Dijo acercando sus labios a sus oidos mientras pronunciaba palabras seriamente -- No podemos usar nuestros nombres reales, porque ya saben de nosotros. Sugiero usar nombres secundarios como tú usabas uno en TeamGlamour. ¿Memetton era, no? Pues yo seré **_Gam_**. Por suerte no reconocen nuestros rostros, pues no hay red a tanta distancia ahora como para que puedan enviar un mensaje hasta aqui.

Muy bien -- Dijo Maik -- Vamos, "Gam".

Espera -- Interrumpió Illu a Maik, para luego dar media vuelta hacia sus tres compañeros -- Ustedes busquen a los demas que estén contra Adryell, creo que habia un grupo llamado "**_El Asilo_**", dirigido por...d4 o _4d_.

Era... -- Riper interrumpió mirando fria y tristemente el suelo -- Se cuenta que Adryell junto a dos de sus servidores que sólo la escoltaban fue a cazar cada uno de esos grupos. **_Ahuhuhu_**,**_ Family Friendly_**, **_El Bunker_**. Todos murieron a manos de Adryell, ella sola. Desde ese momento todos los que están en contra murieron o viven en las calles, como vagabundos. Parecido a una sociedad catolica donde dejan judios en la calle. Pero 4d vivió y pudo salvar algunos de su grupo.

Red dio un paso adelante con su mano sobre su cadera, bajando el cuello que tapa su boca y brindó información -- Falco está por aquí, él es bastante inteligente y fuerte.

Entonces hagamos esto -- Maik se agachó y con su dedo atravesó el asfalto haciendo dibujos acordes a su dialogo -- Ustedes vayan en busca de 4d, Falco y demas para reclutarlos. Nosotros iremos a dar el examen y posteriormente nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar para luego buscar un hotel. Quede claro o no, vamos a hacer cada uno su deber.

Maik e Illu fueron caminando hacia el palacio de Adryell, y mientras caminaban Illu preguntó a Maik -- ¿Qué tienen tus dedos para ser tan duros?

Maik respondió -- Cosas del pasado que ya son borrosas. -- Dejando cortante la pregunta en cuestion, pero Maik no tenia nada borroso, estaba tan claro como la luna llena en la oscura noche, tomando el papel del sol. Todo comenzó en su niñez, cuando vivia con sus padres. Maik no demostraba cariño hacia sus progenitores, siquiera atención. Ellos eran alegres, positivos e intentaban estar a la a moda con intentos que, a ojos de Maik aun sin conocer el concepto de "generico", eran pateticos. A los nueve años, su hijo desapareció sin aviso, pistas o sentido. En la cabeza de Maik no podia pensar más nada que alejarse de sus padres, simplemente no podia soportarlos, por ello decidió irse y vivir por sí mismo. Y cuando sentia que algo era decente, sentía inseguridad al no tener con quién confirmarlo. De este modo fue en su viaje de autoconocimiento no sin antes entrenarase. Usando sus manos, pies, cabeza, estómago, entrepierna, pechos, hombros, cada parte de su cuerpo contra todo material que pueda ver, desde el duro grafeno, sustancia compuesta de carbono puro, conatomos organizados en un patrón regular hexagonal, similar algrafito. Hallado en minas de gran profundidad, comparable o tal vez mayor a la altura del diamante, mineral casi irrompible.

Su entrenamiento consistió hasta el material más blando, el cesio. Es el metalmás blando, con un valor de tan sólo 0,2. Es tanblandoque podría cortarse con un cuchillo, y se funde a una temperatura de 28 ºC descomponiéndose en contacto con el agua.

Así por mucho tiempo, Maik pudo aprender a cambiar la dureza de su cuerpo, adquiriendo armas en lugar de sus manos.

Illu y Maik llegaron e ingresaron al lugar, allí los recibió Delleck, quien los guió hacia la habitacion donde tomaria lugar el examen.

Cuando entraron, Maik vio a su primer rival, estaba parado hablando con una figura tras la puerta, el hombre de flequillo y atuendo rojo y negro.

Illu -- Dijo Maik alarmado -- Hay alguien que podria iniciar un conflicto, arruinar o nuestro plan. Es el lider de TeamDarlings, antes conocido como TeamGlamour. ¡Death está aquí!

Al momento que Maik pronunció el nombre de Death, este ultimo dio media vuelta alcanzando ver a Maik e Illu, y se acercó a ambos hasta estar frente suyo. Death puso su mano sobre el hombro de Maik.

Mucho tiempo pasó desde entonces -- Dijo con una tranquilidad casi adormecedora -- Superé el Infierno, y el destino nos ha reunido. Veo que tu ambición no se acaba, y estas aqui para conseguir infiltrarte como miembro del Staff y llegar a dominarlo todo... -- Una pausa se presentó hasta que Death volteó hacia donde estaba hablando antes con aquella desconocida persona -- Ella es...bellisima. Uno de los seres más bellos que vi, por ello le juré lealtad, la belleza es lo más importante si vas a gobernar, ¿no?

Maik dio un paso delante chocando pectorales con Death -- Nadie se compara a mí ni mi belleza.

Illu miró preocupado a Maik y pensó sobre cómo ese narcisismo perjudicaria el futuro imperio, si tambien ese narcisismo es producto de su ambición y él en verdad no sabe qué hacer una vez lo tenga.

Death se alejó hacia su asiento y los demas tomaron lugar tambien.

El examen fue puesto sobre las mesas, Maik leyó la primer pregunta, la cual decia "¿Qué reglas cambiarias y cuáles añadirias?"

"Pero yo...no sabía que habian reglas...¿Por qué no me avisaron?" Pensó Maik agitado "ahora Death tendra superioridad ante mí, aunque Illu parece saber bien, por lo menos si uno aprueba estaremos bien"

Las horas pasaban y Maik no ponia nada sobre el papel, hasta que se retiraron las hojas y pasaron las horas hasta que una mujer cabello purpura oscuro se acercó, llamada **_L_****_uramind_** y anunció los nuevos miembros del Staff, entre ellos Death.

Maik tomó la mano de Illu como acto de nervios, ninguno lo consiguió, pero Luramind no habia terminado de hablar.

Memetton, Gam. Por favor, siganme. -- Ella se alejó esperando a los hombres. Una vez que estuvieron al apar de ella la siguieron hasta que entraron a una sala gigantezca, con una mujer sobre un gran trono, era Adryell. Cuando vio a los hombres entrar, ella se bajó del trono y se acercó a ellos con su capa volando tras de ella, luego exclamó

Maik e Illu, ¿verdad? Sé sus verdaderas intenciones. Y les sugiero retirarse de sus objetivos, de modo con-

Tú, usas el mismo truco que Berry y Proyecto -- interrumpió Maik -- Alguien así no tiene oportunidad contra mí

¡Maik! ¿Qué crees que haces? -- Gritó deteniendo a Maik -- Somos dos y estamos en su terreno, no hagas estupideces

Ya veo -- Dijo Adryell sonriendo ante la amenaza de Maik -- Entonces solo les espera la muerte a ambos.

Maik puso su mano izquierda sobre su frente a una distancia de tres cm con la palma abierta y sus dedos extendidos, y la otra sobre el muslo de su pierna derecha del mismo modo. Abrió brevemente sus piernas y lanzó un aura de combate sobre Adryell, intentando intimidarla, pero esta sólo camino hacia delante sin tomar ninguna posición. Illu alarmado sólo miraba alrededor para prevenir ataques externos, a la vez que informaba a los demas sobre lo que sucedia mediante mensajes de texto con errores ortograficos por la velocidad y tension.

Maik lanzó ambas manos con sus dedos juntos. La que estaba sobre su frente fue hacia delante en dirección a Adryell, contra su cara, mientras que la otra que estaba sobre su pierna pierna iba contra su abdomen, más precisamente al higado. Pero un veloz y feroz ataque conformado por la rodilla derecha de Adryell golpeó las costillas de Maik, pero el ataque no lo dañó, sólo lo paralizó. Tres segundos despues el dolor se transmitió hacia el cerebro, mareandolo y arruinando su ataque.

¿Có-cómo fue posible? -- se preguntaba Maik sosteniendo su cabeza luego de un breve retroceso -- El golpe fue hacia mi torso, no a mi cara...

Adryell dirigió sus ojos a Illu, pero mientras sus miradas se cruzaban se oia cómo la tropa de Adryell, los guardianes, subian rumbo a la sala del trono donde ellos estaban.

Illu sólo podia pensar que era el final, pero para cuando él y Adryell lo notaron, los dos primeros guardianes de la tropa estaban colgados en el techo sostenidos por sus propios huesos, mientras en sus antebrazos se veia el agujero de donde salieron aquellos huesos, la sangre cayó sobre Adryell dejandola en shock.

Eso... -- Susurró Maik tomando de los hombros a Adryell para luego gritar -- ¡Me molestó mucho!

Maik apretó los hombros de Adryell haciendo que sus hombreras se partan e introduzcan dentro de ella, hasta que Adryell dando media vuelta con ambos brazos inmovilizados retrocedió yendose mientras todo el Staff y los guardianes entraban a la sala, dejando sin escapatoria a los dos infiltrados. Death se adelantó sobre la multitud y exclamó confiado.

Ahora por fin vengaré a mi fiel amigo -- Dijo para luego dar la señal a Reporter y **_Mamitton_**, que estaban acompañandolo. Esta ultima no tenia nada especial, solo un caracter tierno y amoroso generico.

Maik se puso en guardia pero...¿Cómo podrian solo dos personas derrotar a más de cien todas armadas y sincronizadas? Illu sabia la respuesta, pero solo con suerte los salvaria.

**Capitulo #11; _Death by Glamour, otra vez_**


	12. 12 La Busqueda por la Alianza

Bien, Red, en teoria es aqui -- Decia Valmark bajando la mirada para ver sus papeles acerca de 4d y su hogar, volviendola a subir para ver una casa de madera podrida, casi cayendose a pedazos, con un olor a pez muerto de hace veintidos meses. Luego de confirmarlo entraron Red y Valmark, Riper no, pues estaba en busca de Falco. Al fondo de la hogareña pocilga, habia un hombre agachado y encorvado, de unos 1,67 cm con una vestimenta de colores grisaceos y una televisión de los 80s marca Fulken sobre la cabeza, con ambas antenas sobre el centro de esta y con un color gris sumamente oscuro. En la otra punta habia un hombre que intentaba vestirce elegante con sus bajos recursos, un esmoquin negro, zapatos del mismo color, cabello oscuro semicorto, rozando sus hombros. Este se encontraba con un papel, se dibujaba a él con alguien que pareciera ser él mismo pero con dotes fisicos de mujer, tal vez el destino le haya provocado un transtorno de personalidad, o sea algun familiar.

Red se acercó al hombre con un televisor en la cabeza mientras Valmark vigilaba la puerta en caso de que venga algun guerrero de Adryell. Red puso una mano sobre su hombro y aquel vagabundo volteó

Ya era hora -- Respondió con su voz haciendo eco dentro de la television, mientras comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco -- Si volviste, es porque hay una oportunidad de despojar a esa corrupta.

Sí, 4d -- Respondió Red, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

Ante la distancia, el hombre del extremo contrario, Eno, se acercó a ambos y exclamó

¿Eliminaron a todos los guerreros de Adryell? -- Preguntó con una leve preocupación -- Porque sino, no podrian haber llegado hasta aquí.

No, no habia nadie. -- Dio respuesta nuevamente, guiando su mirada a Eno -- Debieron haber ido por un llamado de Adryell

Entonces desde la ventana, un ser con labios rojos medianamente oscuros se asomaba, cabello corto, llegandole solo a las orejas, siendo rubio y lacio. Su vestimenta azulada consistia de un traje de sirvienta japonesa, similar al de Riper. Sus zapatos japoneses escolares negros y sus medias hasta las rodillas blanco, translucido dejando ver un poco de su pierna. Estas están hechas con tela lino, altamente inflamable, y cada una tenia un hilo suelo en su extremo superior.

Aquella persona atravesó la ventana cayendo frente Red, Eno y 4d, dandole la espalda a Valmark.

Parece que llegué tarde -- habló molesto -- No pude evitar que se reunan, pero sí que regresen con los otros dos.

Red miró amenazante a Valmark -- ¿No se suponia que ibas a vigilar, Valmark? -- Preguntó molesto Red, mientras hacia retroceder a 4d y Eno que no parecian estar en condiciones de luchar

Sí -- Contestó avergonzado, mirando al suelo y luego mirando a ellos nuevamente -- Pero me conmovió el encuentro y quise mirar

Hey, ¿a dónde miran? -- Gritó enfadado su rival -- Acabo de entrar, ¡a pelear con ustedes!

Ah, bueno. -- Exclamó desinteresaso por la persona -- ¿Quién sos?

Con el reconocimiento y atención que queria, dejó su posición de cuclillas y se levantó sosteniendo el pecho derecho de la ropa sobre el torso, dijo orgulloso

Yo soy Undyell, protegido de Adryell. ella me envió aqui porque confia plenamente en mí y ustedes se interponen en la paz. Más su reunion de rebeldes

Red dió un paso delante, cerrando fuertemente su puño derecho, con una ira contenida

Tú...-- Comenzó a hablar con una voz ultratumba y seria, mientras su mirada se volvia cada vez más intensa -- Yo te vi en Instagram, travestido y haciendo poses del anime ese generico. Un asco

Undyell bajó la guardia voluntariamente, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas para ampliar la probabilidad de daño.

Red se puso en posición ofensiva para atacar a Undyell, pero 4d lo detuvo haciendolo a un lado.

Este travesti horrendo -- Dijo mientras a dirigia Undyell, cerrando fuertemente su puño derecho, clavandose las uñas en la palma de su mano -- Este travesti nos mantuvo cautivos aqui dentro, sin siquiera dejarnos ir a comprar algo al super de aqui en la esquina, y nosotros no podiamos hacer nada porque atacarlo significa empezar otra guerra con Adryell, pero ahora que ya hay oportunidad, ya puedo matarlo de una vez.

Red haciendose a un lado, reflexionó sobre el comportamiento de Undyell. ¿Por qué no ataca? ¿Por qué no aprovecha los momentos en los que estamos hablando dejandolo de lado? "Algo anda mal" Pensó Red, posterior a su preocupacion gritó a 4d que tenga cuidado al acercarse.

¿Qué te pensas? -- Respondió 4d a Red, con arrogancia y burla -- Yo soy rapido y agil como un ninja, te hago fua fua fush -- Volvió su direccion a Undyell, hasta estar frente a él

Adelante, dame con toda tu ira -- Reclamó Undyell dejandose expuesto ante cualquier ataque

4d saltó contra el techo, luego contra la pared, nuevamente al techo, hacia el suelo, la pared contraria, por ultimo hasta la pared opuesta y brincó como un conejo hasta Undyell dando una patada a su cara, dando la suela de su zapato en la mejilla izquierda de Undyell corriendo sus dientes dejandolos torcidos, enviando al travesti contra la puerta con su boca chorreando sangre y su labial corrido. Él se levantó con una sonrisa desbordante de su sangre en la cara, dejandose nuevamente expuesto. 4d volvió a él pero esta vez dando un giro a una velocidad inaudita poniendose tras su espalda para dar un golpe más simple sobre el costado derecho de sus costillas. Pero esta vez Undyell respondió con un codazo por parte de su brazo izquierdo, dando en un punto ciego dado que 4d estaba concentrado en el lado derecho. Por el impacto él retrocedió un poco y flexionó sus rodillas saltando hacia arriba, llegando al techo apoyando las palmas de sus manos y flexionando sus codos impulsandose hacia abajo para intentar patear a Undyell.

Tu velocidad ya no sirve -- Exclamó Undyell sonriente, pasandose la mano sobre la boca para quitar la sangre -- Ya conozco tu cuerpo mejor de lo que tú lo conoces, pero antes de responderte tu pregunta, intenta golpearme.

Entonces Undyell cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas y las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas, teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. 4d no perdió tiempo en ir a atacar, pues la rabia lo dominó. Uno del grupo a quienes él considera inferiores y totalmente imbéciles se estaba burlando de él, así que se agachó y tan solo usando una pierna saltó en direccion al techo, pero antes de tocarlo dio media vuelta para nuevamente impulsarse con su pierna del techo hacia el suelo. Mientras caia, acomodó sus brazos en direccionea opuestas con sus manos abiertas creando una cruz, pero al estar por tocar a Undyell, él se tiró hacia atras estirando su pierna derecha y al dar su cabeza con el suelo, la pierna pateó la cabeza de televisor de 4d, enviandolo a manos de Valmark.

Todos quedaron impactados, ya que de un momento para otro los ataques que habian funcionado sin problemas ahora fracasó.

Undyell se levantó de un salto y dio media vuelta apoyando la palma de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla del mismo lado, y con la mano contraria señaló al malherido 4d.

Con los dos golpes... -- Comenzó a hablar Undyell con una sonrisa en su rostro -- Pude conocer mejor tu cuerpo de lo que cualquier doctor podria aun estudiandolo por años. Velocidad, estado, necesidad, sentimientos, fuerza, todo. Por eso te arruiné tan facilmente, ya que todo aquel que se revela ante la reina, es un completo inutil.

Las ultimas palabras de Undyell reanimaron a 4d y este se abalanzó contra él tirando multiples golpes por parte de sus puños, pero todos eran bloqueados por las palmas de sus manos o desviados por sus antebrazos. Undyell solo repetia "Fracaso, fracaso, fracaso" mientras sonreia ante la ira de 4d. Pero desde atras una figura avanzó golpeando l espalda de Undyell, quebrandole la columna vertebral, era Eno que lo golpeo con su puño izquierdo siendo impulsado por el derecho desde el codo, dejando paralizado a Undyell todos los golpes de 4d acertaron, dejandole desfigurado el rostro y corrido el maquillaje, haciendolo volar con el ultimo golpe contra la pared, dejandolo con discapacidad mental. Tan solo repetia la palabra "fracaso" como podia con tanta sangre saliendo de su boca, más su mandibula rota.

Si hubieramos atacado de a dos -- Exclamó Eno -- No iba a servir su truquito, menos si dabamos un ataque letal en un principio.

Red y Valmark se acercaron a ambos y dieron atencion medica a 4d, sin quitarle la tv de su cabeza. Mientras lo curaban, explicaban con mayor detalle sobre sus demas compañeros y sus estados actuales, Illu y Maik estaban en el palacio de Adryell intentando hacer el examen, Riper en busca de Falco, y ellos alli. Eno se levantó sosteniendose de sus piernas y les dijo:

Entoncea hay que buscar a lo que resta de El Asilo. -- dijo para luego mirar hacia la ventana -- Una gran era se nos avesina...

Valmark interrumpió el momento tomando su movil, el cual tenia diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Illu y cincuentisiete mensajes. Al leerlos enseñansoselos al grupo, pudieron informarce de que ambos, Illu y Maik, estaban en problemas dentro del salon de Adryell. Los cuatro salieron con algunos materiales cercanos que podrian servir, sogas, palos, cestos para arrojar, etc.

Hace un tiempo atras del enfrentamiento con Undyell, Riper se encontraba en busca de Falco, en los barrios más pobres de la UPD, es decir, la ciudadela de Adryell. Donde cayeron los más rebeldes en contra de aquella gobernadora, por ende se sabia que ahi es donde Falco se hallaba, pero tambien habian personas que solo estaban por estar y hacer males que satisfagan sus fetiches. De alli salieron dos personas, un hombre calvo, encorvado, palido y con una chaqueta azul y una mujer con el pelo teñido de rosa y una bolsa de basura como ropa. Riper se acercó y preguntó si conocian a alguien llamado Falco, pero ambos negaron dar informacion, pero luego se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a tocarle las piernas y cadera.

No conocemos a ningun Falco... -- El chico subió su cara rozando con la ropa de Riper -- Pero sí de nuestro regalo a **_Venom_**, para que nos vuelva a integrar a su guardia.

Riper golpeó a ambos con sus codos haciendolos irse hacia atras, y ella reanudo su busqueda. Ambos se levantaron yendo contra Riper para atacarla

¿Crees que algo asi de simple acabara con los hermanos **_Chico Snas_ **y **_Cannah_**? -- Gritó ahogado de furia el chico

Sí, porque ademas ustedes ya no podran pelear en los proximos dos segundos -- Respondió Riper sin voltear mientras caminaba hacia delante, desapareciendo por instante y reapareciendo en un punto más atrasado -- ...Cero...

Cuchillos aparecieron rodeando a ambos hermanos, yendo contra ambos y asesinandolos en el acto. Riper se cruzó con alguien que estaba sobre un "trono" hecho de basura, con un cesto de asiento, chapa de respaldo y sus brazos apoyados en dos personas. Este al ver a Riper dijo asombrado su nombre.

Riper, ¡Cuanto Tiempo! No te veia desde la masacre de El Asilo

Falco -- Respondió nostalgica Riper -- Aparentemente ya tienes a tus servidores...

Sí, pero hay alguien que está por aqui me declaró la guerra -- Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Riper -- Aquel que se hace llamar Venom.

Bueno, pero mira -- Exclamó Riper ignorando lo anterior de Falco -- Estamos cerca de la victoria, encontré al creador de Uwá, el unico grupo que sobrevivió a Adryell, y a un hombre que es quien va a llevar la corona, y otros dos que no importan ahora. Y ahora ellos estan en el palacio de Adryell intentando infiltrarse, y yo y los dos anteriormente no mencionados fuimos a por ti y 4d.

Ya veo -- Respondió Falco -- Pero primero necesito a mis hombres por completo para ya tener una cantidad de guerreros para la guerra, asi que me ayudas con lo de Venom o te vas sin Falco.

Está bien -- Dijo Riper comenzando a dirigirse junto a Falco a donde estaba aquel llamado Venom

Tras una corta caminata en los cortos y bajos mundos de pobreza y sufrimiento, llegaron a donde Venom, y lo vieron parado, estaba acomodando su cabello, o bueno, lo que habia ya que tenia rapados los costados y de arriba caia su cabello hacia el costado derecho, tenia una remera roja y pantalones celestes, con ka bragueta abierta. Falco se adelantó para pelear contra Venom, pero cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, Riper interrumpió antea de que comience un combate.

Falco, Venom era de El Asilo -- Mencionó mientras se adelantaba en medio de ellos separandolos -- Venom es al que le deciamos "Bartriste"

Sí, ¿no sabias? -- Agregó Venom dirigiendose a Falco -- Crei que estabamos en una especie de competencia o juego por ver a quienes seguian estos tipos.

No podes ser tan imbécil -- Falco golpeo en el estomago a Venom, causando que caiga al suelo por el dolor -- Considera eso como un apreton de manos

Riper vio un mensaje aparecer en su celular, decia que Maik estaba enfrentandose a Adryell. Era Illu quien lo envió, rapidamente Riper dedujo que si mandó un mensaje en vez de ayudarlo en la pelea, era porque queria que lo sepan para ir en caso de que algo malo suceda. Asi que Venom, Falco y Riper fueron hacia el palacio de Adryell, sin ningun ejercito dado que mucho movimiento seria sospechoso y eso atraeria al ejercito de las calles de Adryell.

Entonces una vez que ingresaron asesinando a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, cuando iban hacia las escaleras para llegar a acudir a Maik e Illu, vieron una figura bajar por las escaleras, Falco no pudo evitar recordar ese aura de seriedad y desagrado...Quien bajaba de ahi era la persona a la que buscaban, quien provocó la caida de su grupo, quien los obligó a vivir en la mugre. Entonces desde la pisada que se escuchó más cercana, de ahí se asomó el cabello rojizo cual rubi de la reina, vieron que quien bajaba era Adryell, los tres individuos se prepararon rapidamente para pelear con ella y vengar a sus amigos, recuperar su honor y acabar con esta etapa de horror para los que se oponen a ella. Adryell saltó sobre ellos y se alejó corriendo, Falco fue corriendo tras ella por instinto, mientras que Riper y Venom hallaron más de cien guerreros en el salon, estando por atacar a Maik e Illu.

**Capitulo 12; _La Busqueda por la Alianza_**


End file.
